Emerald Eyes
by pinocchio
Summary: While on a date, James notices something peculiar about his girlfriend, her eyes are way too familiar for him... Please R&R!COMPLETE
1. Was anything real?

**Author's note: this is my second fanfic, and I need a beta, so if you want to be my beta, just review! Also please say you like it, and if you hate it, give me constructive criticism. Please review!**

**Hope you like it!

* * *

**

**Was anything real?**

A small nervous butterfly feeling lingered in the pit of James' stomach. He was anxious, and he didn't know why. He had a date tonight; with Ellie, maybe that was why.

Ellie and James had been going out for two months. She had light brown hair, and blue eyes, which were almost aqua.

James had never felt this way about a girl; except for Lily Evans, but that was in the past. She was his first love, he thought she would be his only love; but they had broken up six months after they finished at Hogwarts.

Now it was different, Ellie was the only woman he wanted. He liked her so much; he possibly even loved her.

* * *

"Ellie!" James said as he gave his girlfriend a kiss.

"Hey James, how are you?" she replied

"I'm great, better now you're here. Shall we?"

Ellie laughed at his corny line "Yes, let's go." She replied as she took his arm.

Ellie and James walked towards the restaurant named 'The blue moon.' Remus hated the place for obvious reasons.

The waiter showed them to a table in the corner of the room, they sat down, and James felt more nervous than he ever had felt.

"James, I have something to tell you." Ellie said as she put down a menu.

"What is it?"

"I-I love you." She mumbled under her breath

"Pardon?" he said, though he knew perfectly well what she had said.

"I love you." She repeated

"Do you now?" he said with a cheeky grin on his face, "Ellie I love you too."

James felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders, his heart did a little dance of delight.

* * *

Ellie took out her compact mirror to make sure her tears of happiness hadn't smudged her make-up. It hadn't smudged, something worse had happened. The tears had revealed her true eye colour.

"Excuse me James." She said frantically trying to avoid James' eyes that she knew were searching for hers.

"Are you ok Elles?" he asked but she had already run out the exit. He was sure he had seen her eyes change.

* * *

James followed her out the door and saw her in an alley desperately trying to put something in her eye.

"Ellie?"

Ellie dropped the thing in shock; she looked up to see James staring at her. Ellie searched frantically for her other contact lens but it was hopeless.

"Ellie, what is this?" he asked as he slowly walked towards her.

"Nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing. Why is your gre—Lily?"

"James my name is Ellie, don't be daft." Ellie said worriedly "I have to go." She turned around to walk away, but she was stopped by James' firm grip pulling her back.

"Lily."

"No, I'm Ellie. Maybe you're still hung up on Lily, so maybe we should stop seeing each other." She said trying to avoid his eyes.

"I saw a flicker; a flicker or red in your hair. And how do you explain this?" he said holding up the contact lens.

"I er, well, I um." She shrugged

"You are Lily, I know it, why would you lie?" his hazel eyes were now full of hurt and desperation. She gave in

"James, I'm sorry. After what happened at school, I still loved you. I was desperate. Then when you met me at that café, I was undercover, doing auror work for the French ministry."

A single small tear ran down James' cheek, it was the first time Lily had ever seen him cry.

"Don't you dare say you love me." He said bitterly

"But ---"

"Don't!" he interrupted, "If you loved me, you wouldn't of lied."

Lily remained silent. It started to rain heavily, they were both getting soaked but they didn't care.

"You do not love me."

Lily nodded. They stayed quiet for a long time staring at each other. Finally James spoke, very quietly.

"Was anything real?"

Lily wanted to reply, tell him everything, but she couldn't, her lips were completely frozen.

* * *

James looked at her onelast time before turning around and walking away, leaving Lily standing there in a dark alley, in the rain, with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

**A/N: what did you think? Please review! **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Drunkeness and a DilEmma

**A/N: second chapter! please r&r! hope you like it! **

**thanks to: beachbabe12, lily-potter-wannabe, PInk luvin goddess, missNobody, maraudergirl7, Miss Kylee, Jinxeh and silverphoenix2.  
These guys all reviewed, (luv u guyz) this chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Drunkeness and a DilEmma.**

* * *

James was distraught; he couldn't believe that Ellie or Lily or whoever she was would lie to him. Once again, she had broken his heart. He hated her, for everything; making him fall in love with her again, and then breaking his heart.

* * *

James needed a drink, something that would help him to forget what had just happened. So he went to the Hog's Head, where he found Sirius. While he drank almost four fire whiskeys he told Sirius what had happened.

"And then poof she yells 'abra cadabra bumdumba kazoo!' and I jump into a tree and went for a swim, yes I did!' he said stupidly, he was obviously drunk as a skunk.

"James, I don't think that's true." Sirius said calmly

"It was I saws it wif me own eyeses I did!"

"James, you're drunk and depressed, I think you should go home."

"Yesh, I vone home." James said loudly and then got up, stumbled and knocked into someone.

"Sorry! I'm James with an 'S' on the end!" he sung.

"That's ok, I'm Emma." She laughed.

"Bye bye Miss DilEmma!" he yelled as he fell over and then crawled out the door.

"You know Paddy, like that girl, I do." He said as he got up off the floor.

"Yeah, James you said like ten words to her."

"No, a fifteen minute conversation we had!" he said.

"James stop talking like Yoda."

"Speaking like Yoda I am not." James proclaimed

"Whatever."

"Footy, a girlfriend you need."

"Footy?"

"The end of your nickname."

"Ok, James, you are completely smashed."

"Smashed I am not, Siri my friend!"

This was the last straw for Sirius.

"JAMES, IF YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN, I WILL POUND YOU INTO THE GROUND AND THEN HEX YOU TO OBLIVION!"

"Sorry I am."

"AND STOP TALKING LIKE YODA!"

"Whoops!"

* * *

Sirius opened the door to their penthouse apartment (being an Auror pays well.) and threw his keys on the floor, as he usually did, resulting in him losing them and spending hours searching for them for hours.

"To bed I am going, I think." James stated, and he promptly curled up on the floor and went to sleep.

Sirius however, went off to his bedroom so he could sleep in a proper bed.

* * *

The next morning James woke with a awful migraine. He grasped at his bedside table searching for his glasses, when he found them, he also found a note scrawled in Sirius' writing.

* * *

_James, _

_I called work and told them you were sick, this counts as a favour. Now, since I did you a favour, you have to do me one. We're running out of food, you have to go and buy some. _

_There is a glass of the hangover potion Remus gave me on your table. Drink it soon. Who knew I could be so responsible!_

_From Sirius

* * *

_

James sculled every single drop of the potion. Then he remembered what happened the night before, and he became incredibly angry and depressed, so he threw the glass at the wall, hoping it would make him feel better. It didn't, it just made a mess, which James would later have to clean up.

* * *

After he had a shower and got dressed James decided that he would go shopping; the muggle way. (Dum dum dum!)

He got in Remus' car put the key into the keyhole and turned, the car roared to life. _Amazing. All without magic_ He thought. Then he realised, he didn't know how to drive a muggle car; so he pulled out his wand and charmed it, but it didn't work; so he tried again, it didn't work.

_If only Lily was here. She was brilliant at charms. _He thought._ No! I mustn't think about her!

* * *

_

James got out of the car and slammed the door in frustration. He apparated with a _Pop! _And he thought to himself '_things are so much easier with magic.'_

James walked into the grocery shop and pulled out a trolley. He found it incredibly unruly and hard to push around.

He finally worked out how to use it after a quick and secretive charm.

As the trolley rolled along with ease, James continuously looked confused as to which brands he should buy.

"Confused?"

James nodded, not looking up to see who it was.

"I was the same when I started grocery shopping here."

James turned to see the girl from the pub the night before. The girl he had crashed into.

"Emma?"

"James with an 'S'? I didn't recognize you!" she exclaimed

James looked at her; she had golden blonde hair and entrancing blue eyes. He stared straight into them, checking for any specks of green.

"James, why are you looking so intensely at my eyes?"

"I'm looking for green." He said plainly

"Green? Why?"

"To see if you're Lily."

"Lily?"

"My ex-girlfriend. She tricked me; it's a long story."

"James, you might as well stop looking, because you won't find any green, only blue."

"Oh." James said, and he stopped his search, believing her immediately; he looked back at the shelves of food items.

"Do you want me to help you? It looks like you could use a hand." She asked

"Yes please." He replied like a little boy asking for candy.

* * *

**A/N: what did you think about James shopping like a muggle? shock and horror! anyway, don't hate me if you hate the chapter! please please please please please review!**


	3. Moving on

**A/N: Sorry, it's short, but I'm going on holidays, so I won't be updating for at least a week and a half. don't hate me!**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine.

* * *

**

**Moving on.**

"James? Where are you?" Emma called as she searched the supermarket.

She heard a muffled cry coming from the frozen foods section; she ran towards the sound and burst into peals of laughter.

Standing in the freezer knocking on the glass door, was James, looking very frightened. Emma pulled open the door and James stepped out and hugged her tightly, he was very cold.

"Emma! You saved me! That thing is a death trap; a killing machine!" he cried

"No James, people don't usually get trapped in freezers." She laughed

James grinned sheepishly.

After a few hours James finally finished shopping, he was exhausted. So he decided to go for coffee.

* * *

"Want to join me?" he asked

"Sure. Teaching you how to use a supermarket is tiring!" Emma replied.

James drove up to a small café about five minutes away from the supermarket.

"Wow, I've never met another witch or wizard who is able to drive one of these things." Emma said in awe.

"Yeah, welll I didn't, until four months ago. It's Remus' car, he taught me how to use it."

* * *

They ordered their coffee and sat down.

"Thanks for helping me." James said.

"That's ok, I was like you too. I prefer muggle shops, they're easier to use. I know how because I'm muggle born. Are you pureblood?"

"Does it matter?"

"No, just wondering."

"Yes, I am."

* * *

As they drank their coffee, they talked about many things, including Lily and James' break-up, Emma and her break-up with her boyfriend Chris Greene, Emma's job, and James' job and more things.

They talked for a few hours, not realizing the time, until a young waitress walked up to them and said, "Excuse me, we're about to close."

James apologized and paid for their drinks, and then walked out with Emma right next to him.

* * *

"This is my building." Emma said as they pulled up outside an old white building.

"Ok."

Emma opened her car door, and moved to get out, but something was pulling her back; James' strong grip.

"Wait." He said " Can I see you again sometime?"

"Sure." Emma smiled, as she jotted down her phone number on the back of the receipt from the supermarket.

James smiled as he drove off, he was moving on.

* * *

"Sirius? Hello, Padfoot? Are you here?" James called as he threw his keys on the floor.

"What do you want?" Sirius grumbled, as he walked sleepily into the room wearing only his boxers.

"I'm moving on Padfoot."

"What? It's been two days."

"I know; I met this girl. You've met her too."

"Who?"

"Emma."

"The girl from the bar?"

"Yeah, isn't it great?"

"I guess. I don't really remember her." But Sirius did remember, very clearly. He had liked that girl, although he had only seen her once. He was hoping to see her, and maybe ask her out; but James had gotten to her first.

* * *

Sirius decided that he would have to ignore his crush; Emma was James' new girlfriend. And the number one rule of friendship was: never fall for your best friends girl.

* * *

**A/N: sorry, i just really wanted to update. When i get back i might re-write this chapter and thenre-post it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! i love you guyz! please review!**


	4. What happened

**A/N: I'm back from my holiday! I got back yesterday, and the first thing I did was come and write this for you. the flashback is rather different from my usual 'style' of writing, but i hope you like it!

* * *

Three weeks and three days since James and Ellie or Lily broke up, and**

James and Emma had been going out for three weeks and five days.

Sirius had a good feeling that James was using Emma as a rebound; he was

trying to get over Lily by shutting her out completely. Whenever someone mentioned her to James he'd say "oh yeah, that chick. Yeah I used to know her."

Sirius kept thinking about Emma; he kept his crush a secret. He tried to ignore it, but it was hard. One day after they had all gone out to a pub Remus pulled him aside.

"Sirius. What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you keep looking at Emma?"

"I'm not!"

"Sirius, I'm not stupid, what's wrong with her?"

"Nothing, I've sort of got a crush on her." He admitted

"What? You can't do that! It's so easy to see there's something going on, Emma probably thinks something is up!" he shouted.

"Keep your voice down! Do you think James knows?"

"Of course not! The only person I know who is more vague than James is Peter."

"Oh. Please don't tell him, not yet."

"Fine. But I do think you need another girlfriend."

"Ok." He sighed.

"Hey, Jesse has a friend named Claudia, you might like her." Remus said

"Who's Jesse?"

"My girlfriend, we've been going out for two months, geez! Light blonde hair, brown eyes?"

"Oh, her. Ok, I will meet Claudia."

Claudia Jones was a girl who had gone to Durmstrang. She was average height and had black hair and green eyes. She and Sirius together made a good couple.

According to Jesse, Claudia had been quite a troublemaker at Durmstrang, which Sirius thought was definitely a good point, they had a lot in common but there was something wrong. Sirius wasn't over Emma, not yet.

Every time he saw her he found that he liked her even more. Claudia was ok to have around as a friend, but nothing more.

Lily was finding it very hard to move on. Remus visited her quite often and told her what was going on in the lives of the Marauders. Other than that Lily did nothing; at all. She didn't want to. She would sit on her bed crying over James, wishing that she could turn back time, so she could go back to Hogwarts and fix everything. She would not make the same mistake as last time. But Lily didn't have a time turner, they were illegal, and she didn't like breaking rules.

------------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------- 

_He held tightly on to her arm, she pulled back but his grip was too strong. It started to rain_

"_Where are you taking me?" _

"_You'll see."_

_He dragged her into the forest, making her walk through the trip over a tree stump. Lily's face was contorted with fear. Finally they stopped, and he pulled off the blindfold that had been tied so tightly around her face. He let go of her arm, leaving a red mark on her skin where he had been holding her. _

_He slowly circled around her and hissed in her ear,_

"_Little Lily, Great Reputation, Miss Mudblood, Perfect Role model, Head Girl, Girlfriend of the All-star James Potter. Perfect Lily Evans. That's all about to change." _

"_Stay away from me." She said firmly, trying not to let him see her fear. _

"_You want me Evans, you filthy mudblood." He snarled back, his cold grey eyes sending a shiver down her spine. _

"_I said STAY AWAY!" she shouted_

"_Lily, don't be scared, I won't do anything that you don't deserve." He sneered_

"_You're disgusting." She spat; a hard slap flew across her face. _

"_Don't you dare insult me!" _

_A tear ran down her face as she put a finger to her lip, crimson blood was trickling from her lip where he had slapped her._

_He grabbed her and pulled her towards him. "I'm going to ruin your reputation, you are going to cheat on James Potter and he is going to catch you. Then all the girls in this school will hate you for hurting him, then you will hate yourself. _

"_Why?"_

"_Shut up! You should know, because you're a filthy disgusting mudblood."_

_Another slap, but this time it was much harder. _

_He pulled her in again and kissed her forcefully, she tried to resist but he was so strong. _

"_Lily? Malfoy?" said a familiar voice, Malfoy pushed her away from him, she turned to see James staring at her in disbelief._

"_James! I—he—um."_

"_Don't bother." He said_

_Tears streamed down Lily's face, she shook her head, she couldn't speak. James raised his wand and pointed it at her; he hesitated, then put his arm down, and walked out of the forest. He brushed a tear away as Lily an after him. _

"_James, let me explain." She walked towards him and fell in the mud_

"_I'll explain it for you." James' voice wobbled "I saw you walking out here with someone wearing Slytherin robes, I followed you and I found you out here with him."_

"_No, James… I …" she said weakly_

"_Just…leave me alone." He said and walked off, leaving Lily sitting in the mud crying in the rain._

_It was at that time that Lily regretfully knew they were over._

_-----------------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------------_

Lily touched her face where he had slapped her, as if she could still feel the pain of his hand on her face or if she could see his piercing grey eyes.

She could still feel the heartache of watching James turn around and walk away.

* * *

**A/N: please let me know what you think of this chapter! i didn't get many reviews for the last chappy and i want more! i sound like a little kid screaming for lollies! please please please!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**please.**

**from pinocchio**


	5. Get over or get back

**A/N: sorry, don't hate me if you hate this chapter! the last one was kinda intense i think. pleace review.**

**Chapter five.

* * *

**

Lily was aching to have James strong arms wrapped around her, longing to see his hazel brown eyes, and craving his kiss.

She refused to leave her house, she wouldn't leave her bedroom, her normally wavy auburn hair was matted and flat, her face pale and sad.

Every day her best friend Jen would come over and try to get Lily to come out of her room or at least have a shower, but Lily would yell at her, and then throw something hard in Jen's direction.

"Lils, are you in there? I bought you a of triple choc mud cake, your favourite." Jen called,

No reply, just a groan.

"Lily?" Jen said, now she was getting worried. She put down the box of cake and slowly pushed her bedroom door open. She looked around the dark room; the curtains were half shut, a dim light coming through. Scrunched up tissues and empty alcohol bottles lay all over the floor, the bed was un-made and her wand was thrown carelessly on a windowsill. Lily lay on the floor, unconscious with an almost empty bottle in her hand.

"Lily? Lily?" Jen shouted, her face contorted with fear, she checked for a pulse; it was barely there, very slow. Jen grabbed the bottle, _Lucelli's Grappa. _

_Note: Very strong! Almost 100 alcohol._

"Oh no, Lily! Lily wake up!" she shrieked, she grabbed Lilys shoulders and shook her vigorously, in an attempt to wake her. In a panic she rummaged through her pockets in search of her wand, they were empty. She grabbed Lilys from the window and pointed it at her, "_Wokaris Endopleura!"_ she shouted.

Lily sat up immediately, her emerald eyes were wide and bloodshot and her hair was frizzy. She instantly started coughing and spluttering, but then after that, she fell back down on the floor.

"Lily!" she panicked, but then she heard a loud snore. Lily was asleep.

* * *

James tried to block her out, he was trying his hardest, but she kept disturbing his thoughts. Lily, he could see her face and hear her laugh. He refused to believe that he wasn't over her yet. He constantly told himself that he was in love with Emma, but it was no use.

"Sirius, I don't know what's going on, she won't leave me alone." He complained

"Then dump her." Sirius said hopefully

"Not her. Lily."

"Oh, her. Ask Remus."

"He's not here! I need help, now!"

"Ok, here's what I would do. I would go back to Lily. But if you don't want to do that, you should commit more to Emma; that might help you forget." Sirius said, he hated saying this, but James was his best friend and in this case, friends come first.

"Yeah, good idea, I'll do that." He said

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know!" he said as he rushed out the door.

* * *

"James, why did you need to see me so urgently?" Emma asked curiously

"Well, I, umm." James shifted in his seat nervously, "I have something for you." He rummaged through his pockets, and pulled out a few things, a scrunched up handkerchief and receipt and a gold galleon.

"Hey! I didn't know I had this!" he said as he kept looking through his pockets, "here." He said; he handed her a key.

"A key. To be honest I think I would have preferred the galleon." She said

"No, it's the key to my apartment. I don't want you to feel like you have to give me your key, but—"

"No, I want to! This is so cool!" she said excitedly passing him a pink key.

"Big step for Emma and James." He said loudly, noticing a redhead sitting in the corner of the café, hearing his loud comment, she turned around and stared at him.

'_Nope, not her.' _He thought.

* * *

Lily groaned, her head was throbbing; she was lying in her bed covered in blankets. _'I don't remember going to sleep here.'_

"Lils? Are you awake?" a voice called. Jen walked into the room carrying a tray. "I levitated you into your bed, you were shivering like crazy!"

A moan from Lily.

"I made you some brunch. Hash browns, toast, scrambled egg and coffee, a big meal, but you need strength. You must be out of your mind. Honey you need to get over James, or get back at him. Make him want you back."

"Whatever" she groaned, "I'll eat but then I'm going straight back to sleep."

* * *

**A/N: thanks to all the gorgeous peeps who reviewed; you guys rock!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**please**


	6. An Unexpected Visit & An illness

**A/N: sorry it's short, but i am not capable of writing long chapters that are good chapters. This is a sad chapter, so get out your tissues. Thanks to all my gorgeous reviewers!**

**Chapter six.**

* * *

She couldn't remember what had happened the day before, and her head was throbbing, she felt ill and weak. (a/n: is it me or does that happen a lot in Harry Potter fanfiction? The headache thing.)

* * *

"Good morning Lily Flower." A familiar voice said. Lily sat up immediately, seeing James sitting on her bed. "I came to get a few things that I left here. I am no longer angry at you for what happened, it's in the past. I have moved on and I hope you have done the same. I am not going to be bitter towards you because I see no point in it. Now, I will collect my things and leave."

This was a side of James Lily had never seen, he was actually being mature, he was acting like he was 40 years old. Lily didn't like him being like this, despite how many times she had told him to grow up and act his age when they were at Hogwarts. James stood up and walked out.

"James?" she said weakly, he turned around, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did." He nodded and grinned.

He grabbed his things and left. Her words rung in his head. '_I'm sorry.'_

Lily Evans, known for her stubbornness and tendency for being correct at everything, was apologizing to him.

* * *

_She's not doing so well. Why do I care? After what she did to me. After all she put me through. When I saw her lying her asleep, she was so peaceful, yet so troubled and sickly looking. There is something awfully wrong, I'm afraid to know what. Why do I feel so obligated to look after her? Why did she look so thin and frail?_

Lily was very worried; she didn't want James to know of her condition. She hadn't even told Jen yet. It was so hard and unfair. '_Why me?'_ she thought. How was she going to tell her? It was a muggle thing, she would never understand. It wasn't healable by magic, and it was very hard to heal by muggle methods. She knew she would have to tell Jen eventually, and Jen would probably tell Remus and he would tell Sirius who would definitely tell James.

* * *

James was very content, with Emma. She made him laugh. One good thing about her was the way she was so different to Lily.

The image of Lily lying there in that bed, looking so unwell, plagued his mind. Everywhere he went, he could see her. It wouldn't leave him alone. He needed Remus' help, again. Remus had helped him get Lily to go out with him at Hogwarts. Now, he needed Remus to find out what was wrong. He knew he didn't need to know, he knew he shouldn't care after what happened, but he did

* * *

Lily put her hand to her mouth and coughed, she looked at her hand. Blood. Her blood; sitting in her hand. As she washed it off her hand she cried softly to herself. She hated her life.

* * *

"Lils? Are you ok? I heard you coughing." Jen said as she came into the room.

"I'm fine." Lily croaked.

"No, you're not Lils, you're as pale as ever."

"I'm fi--- " she started to say but she was interrupted by her own coughing. She grabbed a tissue and put it to her mouth. She knew that she would have to tell Jen right now. But still, she tried to hide the blood on the tissue. Too late. She had seen, her face changed into a look of worry and fear.

"Lily, what is going on? Why did you cough up blood?"

"I'm not very well at all."

"What is it? Can I help?"

"No, I have…" she hesitated, and then she said the words as if they were pure venom. "…I have, tuberculosis."

"What is that?"

"It's a muggle disease, it causes fainting, coughing fits and sometimes even death."

"I'm going to call Kyle, he will heal you instantly." Kyle was Jen's ex-boyfriend, but they were still good friends.

"He won't be able to help. It's not healable by magic, and it is very hard to heal with muggle methods. Jen, I'm afraid, my time is running out."

Jen's eyes welled up with tears; Lily had never seen her cry before, causing Lily to cry too.

"Lily, you're not going to die, I won't let you."

"It's inevitable." She said weakly "the one thing that we cannot prevent; is death."

* * *

**A/N: Oh, tear. so sad. Lily is very sick. :( I have two things to say about this chapter. **

**1) tuberculosis is a disease which is not around anymore and i think they can treat it. I sorta changed it for this chapter. Has anyone seen Moulin Rouge? Satine had Tuberculosis, and in Finding Neverland, That's what Sylvia Lewellyn Davies had.**

**2) Please review.**


	7. A Proposal

**Chapter seven.**

**A/N: hello all my lovely readers and reviewers, i hope you like this chapter, it is a major cliffhanger, haha, sucked in i know what happens! i won't even tell my best friend! So the next chapter should be up soon. **

**disclaimer: yeah yeah i don't own it, yada yada yada.**

* * *

Lily passed out only once that day. She coughed up blood twice, but compared to other days; it had been a good one.

* * *

Jennifer Ryan was a witch on a mission. She wanted to get James to go back to Lily; she deserved to have some happiness before… no Jen wasn't going to think about that.

* * *

She sat outside the café and sipped her coffee, while she pondered on what to do. Her golden brown hair swayed in the cold morning breeze. Her eyes were fixed and focused; she had to come up with something. She thought of Remus, who had always been a 'bridge' between Lily and James. He was best friends with both sides, so he rallied back and forth. Maybe he could help Jen. She was certain he wouldn't tell James, about Lily. But maybe she wanted him to tell James. This whole ordeal was very confusing.

* * *

She pulled her mobile phone out of her bag (a/n: I know it's a muggle thing but I need her to have one for this part.) and dialed Remus' number.

"Hey Jesse, is Remus there, I need to talk to him; it's urgent." She said calmly

"Yeah sure, hang on."

"Hello?" Remus said

"Hey Remus."

"That you Jen?"

"Yeah, can you meet me at the Lanx café in ten minutes? It's urgent."

"Ok, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. It's Lily." She said, holding back the tears.

"Ok, I'll be there, a.s.a.p." he said and hung up.

* * *

Five minutes later she saw Remus rushing down the street towards her with a worried look on his face. As she told him the details of what had happened, she watched his face twist into an expression of fear and anxiety. When she finished, he sat there for a long time, silently.

"Remus?"

"Mm hmm?" he said vaguely

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know; I'm shocked. This isn't supposed to happen."

"Should we tell James?"

"I don't know, maybe. Everyone knows he still loves her. He just doesn't want to admit it. He was very hurt." Remus said

"Yeah, but everyone makes mistakes." Jen reasoned

"Maybe we should tell him. What if Lils doesn't want us to?"

"Tell Sirius, because he will definitely tell James. They're best friends, they don't keep secrets from each other."

"That's what you think." Remus laughed

"What?"

"Sirius has a massive crush on Emma."

"What about Claudia?"

"He only likes her as a friend."

"Oh." Jen said as she looked at her watch, "Shoot, I have to see Lily's doctor now, can you talk to Sirius?"

"Yeah, sure. See ya later."

"Bye." She said as she grabbed her bag and jumped on her broom.

* * *

Remus watched her fly off, he thought about Lily. His mind was troubled, he had to worry about Lily and his own life; his mother was off her rocker, and he was having relationship problems with Jesse. It wasn't a great time for one of his best friends to get a potentially lethal disease. He let out a long frustrated sigh and left the café, leaving a small tip.

* * *

He walked slowly up to the front door of James' parents house. Sirius had moved in there after a particularly brutal fight with his mother about his treachery. He knocked on the door and waited patiently, Helen Potter answered the door. "Remus! How are you?" she cried as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm alright Mrs. P. How are you?"

"I'm wonderful. Come in, come in. I'm making brownies." She said, and there was a _ding!_ "Oh! There ready!"

She pulled Remus into the kitchen and handed him ma hot brownie. He took a small bite; he loved Mrs. Potters cooking, it was always perfect.

"That's really good Mrs. P."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Is Sirius here?"

"Yes, I think he's outside on his broom. And James is out with Emma. I'm not sure about that girl. I liked that Lily one. She was a wonderful girl. The way James talked about her all the time, he was head over heels. How is she?"

"She is not very well. She has TB." He said quietly.

"What?"

"It's a muggle disease, it's un-healable by magic."

"Oh my goodness, I'll have to bake her a cake. Poor dear, what is happening to this world?"

"I don't know." Remus muttered as he stepped through the back door of the kitchen.

* * *

Sirius flew around the Potters back garden as if he was a race-broom flyer, flying at the National Welsby Flying races. He was flying at a million miles an hour and he didn't care.

"Oi! Sirius! Get down here!" Remus yelled, but Sirius couldn't hear him; so he grabbed James' broom that was leaning against the house and jumped on it. He wasn't as good as James or Sirius but he able to steer it well enough. He caught up to Sirius and yelled, "Hey, slow down, I need to talk to you. It's about Lily." Sirius reduced his speed immediately, ever since Hogwarts Sirius had treated Lily like a little sister.

"What is it?" he replied.

"Come with me." Remus said, the Potter's lived in a place that was a complete wizard and witch neighborhood. So it was safe for them to fly over it and not be seen by muggles. They flew slowly; Remus thought that if they were flying when he told Sirius, it would probably be safer because he didn't have anything to throw when he got angry.

Remus told him the problem and Sirius listened intently without interrupting.

"James needs to know." He said quietly in a monotone.

"I know that."

"Who's going to tell him?" he said in the same monotone.

"You are."

"Yeah, ok." He said and flew back down to the ground.

* * *

James had an idea, an idea that would hopefully get Lily out of his head permanently. He was on a date with Emma, when it hit him.

"Emma, wait."

"What? Why?" she asked curiously.

"Just, let's go this way." He said and pulled her into a forest.

"James, the path is going that way, where are we going?"

They came to a clearing. James looked around.

"This will do fine." He said

"For what?"

"You'll see." He said as he got down on one knee.

"Emma Jones, will you marry me?" he said

* * *

**A/N: ok don't hate me, you'll find out what happens next chapter. it should be up soon cos' i've already started on it. this chapter was longer, yay for me! Should i make them get engaged and then break it off at the last second, maybe.**

**muahahahaha, i am an evil author!**


	8. We can try

**Chapter eight.**

**A/N; don't hat eme cos' it's short. Quality not quantity, it's probably lacking in quality too! it was a quick update because everyone wanted to know what was going to happen, so here it is. **

**Also, I know there is a cure for TB, but this is my story and i decided that ithasn't been inventedat this time.

* * *

**

**Last chapter:**

_James had an idea, an idea that would hopefully get Lily out of his head permanently. He was on a date with Emma, when it hit him. _

_"Emma, wait." _

_"What? Why?" she asked curiously. _

_"Just, let's go this way." He said and pulled her into a forest. _

_"James, the path is going that way, where are we going?" _

_They came to a clearing. James looked around. _

_"This will do fine." He said _

_"For what?" _

_"You'll see." He said as he got down on one knee. _

_"Emma Jones, will you marry me?" he said_

_

* * *

_

Chapter eight.

"What? James, get up."

James was rather taken aback by this, it wasn't exactly the response he was expecting, but he stood up anyway, and brushed the dirt off his knees.

"James, we've been going out for only a few weeks, you don't love me." She said kindly, "I know you are still in love with Lily. You should be with her, she sounds like a really nice lady. You've got a big heart; you're a great guy. But we're not meant to be, I think you know that too."

"What? Are you ok with this?"

"I'm fine, really." She said brightly

"Friends?" he asked and held out his hand, she shook it.

"Friends." She agreed and they walked off, out of the forest and James was very embarrassed about what had happened.

* * *

They were standing outside James' house when Sirius rushed out the front door and grabbed him.

"James, thank god you're here, hurry up I have to tell you something." He said

"Ok, well go inside I'll only be a minute."

"Ok, be quick." He said and ran back through the door. James turned towards Emma.

"Thank you, for helping me to make a fool of myself, and for making me realize that I do love Lily. Sorry if I hurt you."

"Nah, I'm fine, really. It was fun. Remember youhave to talk to Lily."

"Yeah, I will. Anyway, Sirius is watching through the window, and he'll be out here soon if I don't go."

"Ok, see ya."

"Bye." He said and gave her a friendly hug.

* * *

"Take your time." Sirius said sarcastically as James walked through the front door.

"Shut up, Emma and I broke up."

"Really?" Sirius said brightly and then remembered what he was going to talk to James about. "Oh well."

"What was so important that you needed to interrupt my break up?"

"James, it's about Lily."

"So? I don't care about her."

"James, stop pretending." Sirius said bluntly, "Everyone knows you still love her."

"No I don't. Just, tell me."

"Ok, well. Lily's not well."

"I know, I saw her the other day, she looked really frail. She can take some pills or get a healer and she'll be fine."

"No James! Would you shut up for once? You don't even know what's going on! Lily is dying for crying out loud!" he screamed, tears blurred his eyes, he tried his best to blink them back but it was too hard, so he let them flow.

"Sirius, don't be stupid. You shouldn't lie like that."

"You don't care! Let me spell it out for you, Lily-has-tuberculosis." He yelled slowly.

"What?" James said, he was beginning to think that Sirius wasn't making up things.

"Lily has TB, it is a lethal disease. It is un-healable by magic and it is very hard to cure with muggle methods. Lily is not going to be around much longer. She is going to die James, treatment will only give her a few more months."

James didn't speak, he didn't understand. It was Lily Evans; Lily Evans. He couldn't comprehend the fact that Lily might die. He needed to see her.

* * *

She heard a knock, she couldn't do much; she was bedridden. She thought it might be Jen. But Jen had a key. She tried calling out to the visitor, but her croaky voice was no good. She looked out her bedroom window and saw James knocking impatiently on her door. So she picked up her alarm clock and with all her remaining strength, she chucked it through the window. James strolled over to where the alarm clock had landed and picked it up. He then walked towards the window and heard a croak that sounded like his name, "Lily?" he saw her lying on the bed, her face was deathly white. He climbed in the window and ran over to her.

"Lily? Are you alright?"

No reply.

"Lils, I'm sorry. I need you to know, I love you."

"James, don't say that. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Lily, I know about it. I don't care. I just want to take care of you and I want to help you get better."

"James, no. You'll be wasting your time." she replied weakly.

"I don't care. Lily I want to be with you."

"James, I don't have much time left. The disease is taking over me; I am growing increasingly weak. I love you, but I don't want to see you get hurt.

"Lily." James' voice broke, "I am going to help you through this. I don't want to hear any negativity. Anyway we can prolong your life we will do it. Ok?"

"Ok."

"We can try."

* * *

**A/N: ok, tell me what you think in a review. yes reviews are nice. i love my reviewers!**


	9. The Talk

**Chapter nine.**

**A/N: Yay!I have 60 reviews! Hooray for me and my story! This chapter isn't so much about L/J, it's more about Sirius/OC. Anywayz, please review yada yada yada.**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

**

* * *

**

James walked into the living room in his house to find two pairs of eyes focused on him immediately.

"So James, what happened at Lily's house?" Sirius asked, although he already had a pretty good idea of what happened.

"Yeah, did you get back together?" Remus said

"I don't know, sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?" Sirius said

"We didn't actually say that we were back together, we said we loved each other, and I told her that I would help her through everything. I think that means we are together again."

"Yay, so all is good in the world." Sirius said, forgetting about one little detail. James shot him an evil glare.

"No, everything is not good." He said coldly, "Lily is very sick. Did you forget that?"

Sirius looked away and shrank back into his armchair; he pretended to be very interested in a small crumb of cake sitting on the coffee table next to him.

* * *

James told them what had happened, normally they would all be in a good mood, but the problem facing them was not something that would help to lighten the mood. Sirius couldn't stand the depressing ambience of this place anymore, and he had something he needed to do. Only he hoped it wasn't too soon. So he got out of his chair, pick up his coat and put on his shoes and said "I'm going somewhere, I have things to do and I can't tell you what or where. Bye." And with that, he walked out the door.

* * *

He walked briskly through the cold evening air, he pulled out a mobile phone he had borrowed off James and tried to make it work. It wouldn't work for him. But after a quick secretive charm it gave in. He told the phone who he wanted to call, and he out the phone to his ear and listened to the dial tone. 

"Hello?" said a voice.

"Hi, it's Sirius."

"Oh, hi, how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm well thanks."

"Great, um, can you meet me in Langston Park by the fountain, I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure. I can be there in ten minutes."

"Ok, that's good, see you then"

"Bye." The voice said, and then Sirius heard the sound of a phone hanging up.

* * *

He sat on a park bench near the fountain, and waited nervously for her to arrive. Twelve minutes had gone by and Sirius was starting to worry. Seventeen minutes had gone by and finally she turned up. Sirius looked down the path and saw Emma rushing towards him, her blonde hair bouncing behind her as she ran. 

"Hey Sirius. Sorry I was late, I walked here, I was going to come on my broom but it's been stolen."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. Here, have a seat." He said kindly as he moved over and offered her a seat on the bench.

"The reason I asked you to come here tonight is…" he noticed Emma was shivering "Emma, you look freezing cold, here take my coat."

"No, no I'm fine."

"Seriously, I have another jumper under here." He said as he took off his coat and wrapped it around her.

"Thank you." She said

"That's ok. Ok, I know you and James just broke up, but I thought that maybe I should tell you, just because you and James split, that doesn't mean we still can't be friends."

"Right. James and I are still friends. It was an easy break-up." She said

"So, anyway; it doesn't mean we can't be friends. I was hoping that one day, maybe, we could be more than that." He said slowly.

"Ok." She said

"Ok what?"

"Maybe we can be more. Maybe you should check with James." She said, smiling.

"Definitely, I will do that, for sure."

"Hang on, what about Claudia?" she asked

"Oh. We broke up, we agreed to be friends. She's more Remus' type of girl."

"Ok, alright, becauseI don't want to be theother woman. This was a good talk; but I have to get back to my apartment, I left some pasta on the stove and my room mate is a lousy cook, she'll probably burn it." She laughed and stood up; Sirius did the same.

"Thank-you, for helping me to relax." He said.

Emma said nothing; she just gave him a small, quick kiss on the lips. When she started to pull back, Sirius deepened the kiss, into a more passionate one.

"Ciao bella." he said with an Italian accent and then he smiled

"Bye Sirius." She laughed, and then walked away.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I know some of you wanted it to be more about L/J, but I thoughtI needed to do something about Sirius' crush, and also my friend was bugging me to write about them; because Emma's character is based on my friend. I might do something with Remus, but not next chapter. I have already started writing that one. Anyway, nowI am ranting and probably boring you andI know I am definitely taking up good reviewing time!**

**HAVE FUN REVIEWING!**


	10. An Idea

**Chapter ten.**

a/n: another quick update!

* * *

"James?" Remus said, "Hello?"

"James! James! James! James! James! James! James!" Sirius said, still James did not reply.

They were sitting in James' bedroom; Sirius hadn't told James about what had happened with Emma and he was still wondering how to tell him. They were talking about how to help Lily and then Remus had just stopped; his eyes were focused and he looked very thoughtful.

"If I could find some way of getting a cure for her. I have to. She can't die." James said the words bitterly, as if each one pained him immensely. James was in pain, his Lily, the one he loved most; was going to leave him, she would close her eyes and never open them again. He couldn't allow it to happen; he would have to keep holding on until he reached his end.

"She may not." Remus said

"She may not what?" Sirius asked

"Die."

"What? How?" James said suddenly becoming alert again.

"Two words. Time Turner."

"Moony! You're brilliant!" James shouted jumping up excitedly.

"What? I'm not following." Sirius said

"James can use the time turner to go to the future and get a cure for Lily, and then bring it back, hopefully in time to save her." Remus explained.

"That's a great idea Moony, but how do you plan on getting a Time Turner, they are very expensive." Sirius said

"We'll talk to Dumbledore. He'll have a way." He said confidently.

"Remus, you have an answer for everything, sometimes it annoys me." Sirius proclaimed.

"Not my problem." Remus laughed

* * *

The three Marauders strolled into Dumbledore's office casually. It was a relief to know that the reason they were here wasn't because they were in trouble for a prank or a joke they had played on an unsuspecting Slytherin.

"Ah, hello boys. I haven't seen you in almost a year, what brings you back to Hogwarts once again?" Dumbledore asked, with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Professor Dumbledore. We have a problem, Lily Evans has a serious disease, called Tuberculosis. It is un-healable by magic and is very hard to cure with muggle methods." Sirius explained with a serious look on his face (a/n: haha! Sirius with a serious look. Funny stuff)

"Oh my! That is no good. Well, I will help you in anyway possible." Dumbledore said.

"We have had an idea, we are not sure that it will work, but I think it is worth a try." Remus said.

"What is your idea?"

"That we use a Time Turner to go to the future and find a cure for Lily. Do you have one we can use? Please Dumbledore, I can't lose her." James pleaded.

"I do own a time turner. But there are certain things I must tell you before I let you borrow it. Number one; no one can see you. That's why it may be a good idea to use it in the Shrieking Shack. If it is not there, it should still be deserted because of the myths that it is haunted. Number Two; you may need to take on an alias while you are there, certain things could happen which might change the course of history. Number three; I will send a letter to my future self, explaining what has happened. Finally, you should take one of your friends with you, should something happen they will be there to help you." Dumbledore explained.

"Professor Dumbledore; thank you so much, you do not know how much this means to me." James said happily, as Dumbledore walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a long chain with an object attached to the end. He handed it to James and said "James, you must put this around you and whoever you choose to bring, then turn it 15 times. That should transport you into the year 1997, twenty years from now; remember things will be different."

"Yes, I can do that." James said excitedly as the time turner was placed in the palm of his hand.

"Goodbye Mr. Potter, I hope you find what you are looking for."

"Thank you Professor."

* * *

The three walked out of his office and quickly walked out towards the Shrieking Shack, talking about who would go with James.

"I think Remus should go." Sirius said instantly

"What? Why don't you want to go?" Remus asked

"Well, you are … the… smart one." Sirius said, obviously trying to think up a reason to cover up for the fact that he wanted to spend time with Emma. "And I think in a tough situation, Remus would be better."

"Are you sure?" James asked

"Yeah, go for it. Have fun. Get a cure. I'll take care of Lily." Sirius said

"Ok, come on Remus." James sighed.

* * *

**A/N: ok, tell me what you think, i feed off your reviews; omg that sounds weird. i may not update as often now because my holiday ends today. I am back at school tomorrow (woopee! not) and i won't be able to write that often.**


	11. To the future

**Chapter eleven**

**A/N: My friend Emma kept pestering me to update, so this may be a bit short. **

**Anyway, i hope this chapter is satisfactory. I'm not so sure about it. **

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

* * *

"Nervous?" Remus asked

"Not really." James said as they walked towards the Shrieking Shack, they had been there loads of times before, so it wasn't a new thing for them.

* * *

They found a long stick and prodded the Whomping Willow, so it stopped thrashing immediately. They passed and entered the Shack, James looked at his surroundings; there was little furniture, and what was there was old and damaged. Obviously Remus still used the place for his transformations once a month. As soon as they were in the house, James pulled the Time Turner out of his pocket, he put it around him and Remus, and he was just about to turn it when he realised he had forgotten one thing. Dumbledores letter.

"Remus, the letter." He said

"We forgot it. Wait, Dumbledore should remember lending us the time turner. So it won't matter."

"Oh, yeah." James said, "Do I turn it fifteen times?"

"Yeah, it should take us to 1997."

* * *

James turned it slowly, counting each turn. When he reached fifteen he stopped and took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Then he opened them and they saw time rushing by in front oftheir eyes, they knew it was happening, although not much changed in the room. Occasionally another version ofRemus would come in, and he would transform, James hated seeing this, but Remus just watched , hating himself for being what he was. Suddenly the whirring of the time change stopped, they were still. James took off the chain and stuffed it into his pocket.

* * *

"Come on. The sooner we can get this over with, the better." He said.

As they walked towards the castle they were silent, James' confidence had slipped away and he was feeling uneasy. They were still quite far away from the castle when Remus pulled him into a dark crack in a wall.

"Let's go this way." He said

"This is the passage we found in fifth year! How did you remember it?" James asked

"I still come here, for my transformations, it's easier, and I want to keep Jesse safe from me." He pulled out his wand and whispered the word 'Lumos'

He said as his wand lit up with a bright light.

* * *

They reached the castle and slipped through another crack in a wall and found themselves on the quidditch pitch.

"Oi! Harry! What are you doing down there? You are supposed to be in the hospital wing!" a voice yelled.

James looked up to see a boy with flaming red hair looking down at him, he was flying a on a broom, with six others flying around practicing quidditch.

"Ron, look out!" another voice yelled as the first boy started paying attention.

"I wonder who that was." James said as they moved on their way to find Dumbledore

"I don't know, maybe you have a son called Harry." Remus said

"Maybe."

* * *

They came to a stop outside Dumbledores office.

"We don't know the password." James said

"Um, just start naming sweets. Lemon Drops?" Remus said

"Pumpkin pasties?"

"Chocolate frogs?"

"Bertie Bott's every flavour beans?"

"Orange Sherbet Cups?"

"Um, Exploding… grapes?" James said, the gargoyle sprang to life, revealing a stairway

"Exploding grapes?" Remus asked as they started to climb the stairs.

"Don't ask, I started saying one thing and then finished saying something else." He explained.

* * *

"Ah, I was wondering when I was going to be seeing you." A voice said, they saw Dumbledore, he looked much older, his hair was grey and his face was wrinkled, but his eyes still twinkled. His office hadn't changed much at all; it was still the same.

"Professor Dumbledore! Hello! I last saw you nineteen years ago but for me it was fifteen minutes!" James said.

"Yes, I know. Now, you will be needing some help with finding a cure for Miss Evans?" he asked

"Yes, please." Remus said.

"I have booked an appointment for you with a healer, and with a muggle doctor. I assume you did not remember your invisibility cloak so I have borrowed it from you son. You might need it. Also, Remus, you are a professor at this school. If you do see yourself, please stay hidden under the cloak."

"Thank you so much for this sir." James said.

"Please James, do not call me sir, it makes me feel so old." Dumbledore laughed

"Ok sir, I mean…"

"You might need to be on your way. You don't have much time."

"Yes, let's go James. Thank you once again." Remus said

"Yes, goodbye then." James said and he followed Remus out the door.

* * *

**A/N: don't hate me if you hate it. anyway please review!**


	12. Back at home

**Chapter twelve**

**a/n: ok, ppl didn't like me saying that i don't like that last chapter. Truth be told, i love this story. Thanks to Lunedorell who is translating this story into french! Yay! omg! i'm so excited, it have over 100 reviews. thanks to you guys who reviewed!**

* * *

Back in their own time, Lily was worried about why James hadn't come to see her that day. As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Lily was having a better day than most, so she got up off the couch and walked slowly towards the door.

It was Sirius, not James.

"Hi Lils."

"Hello, where's James?" she croaked

"1997."

"What?"

"1997. He's getting you a cure."

"Really? Why didn't he tell me?"

"There wasn't time. He wanted to leave straight away."

"Oh, ok."

"So, how are you today?"

"I'm alright. At least I'm not stuck in my bed."

Sirius looked at her. She was in a dressing gown and she was very pale and obviously hadn't showered in a while. But who could blame her? She was fatally sick.

"That's good."

"Yeah, but I need a bath or a shower. It's hard; Jen said I couldn't do anything when she's not here. In case I hurt myself or faint."

"She's right. I can wait for a while if you want, while you get yourself cleaned up."

"Really? Thanks so much Sirius." Lily said and ran off towards her bedroom.

* * *

While she was in the bathroom he decided he was hungry, he opened her fridge and it was pretty much empty, except for some cheese and some jam.

Jen walked through the front door, not noticing Sirius; she called out to Lily, and only heard the water running.

"Lily, you shouldn't be doing anything without me here! Something could happen!" she yelled.

"So, am I not responsible or am I invisible?" Sirius asked

"Oh! Sirius you made me jump. I didn't see you, sorry."

"That's ok." He laughed, "No, Lily asked if I would wait."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for that."

"Lily needs some food. She's almost out, she only has cheese and jam. I don't know if she's even eating at all." Sirius said

"Really? I'll go shopping later."

Lily walked out of the bathroom, she wasdressed and drying her hair with a towel.

* * *

"Hey Jen."

"Hi Lils, but you need to stay in bed. You need to keep your energy."

"Yes _mum_." Lily said and she walked back into her bedroom.

"I've got to go. I need to talk to Jesse, about Remus."

"All right. Tell Remus I said hi." Jen said

"He's not here."

"He's not? Where is he?"

"1997"

"What? Come on, tell me the truth."

"That's where he is. He and James went there to get a cure for Lily."

"That's so sweet."

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

* * *

Sirius apparated to Remus' apartment and knocked on the door. Jesse answered looking decidedly angry.

"Where's Remus?" she demanded

"That's what I'm here about."

"What is he doing?" she snapped

"He's in 1997."

"What? Why?"

"He's getting a cure for Lily."

"Lily? That bitch he's always talking about?"

"Don't you dare refer to Lily that way." Sirius said, now he was mad, and he was taking it personally.

"Whatever. I don't care anymore. I'm out of here."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you stupid? I'm leaving. I'm dumping Remus."

"Fine, good riddance." He hissed and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

* * *

Emma hadn't heard from Sirius in a while. He had been very busy with taking care of Lily, she was like his little sister, even though they were the smae age, give or take a few months.

She was walking through Langston Park, admiring her surroundings. She watched young children playing in the fountain. She wondered whether she would ever have kids with Sirius. Then she remembered that she had just started dating him. It was way too early to be thinking of that.

* * *

Then she saw something that shocked her deeply.

Severus Snape, and Claudia. Sitting on the hill, laughing and having a picnic. Claudia turned her head, and her eyes met Emma's. Claudia's green eyes filled with fury. She got to her feet and stomped down to where Emma was standing.

"What is your problem?" she asked, sounding very hurt.

"Sorry?"

"Is your life goal to ruin every bit of happiness I have?" She was almost crying.

"What?"

"First you take Sirius away from me, and now you are ruining my picnic with Severus."

"Claudia, I hardly know you, you need not worry. I'm not trying to hurt you."

"Don't lie." She snarled, Emma felt a hard slap land on her face.

"Ow! I think you're the one with the problem."

* * *

There was a cracking sound and Sirius appeared. Claudia saw him andhurried back up to Snape.

"Emma, what is she --- why are you bleeding?"

"Don't worry. How are you?" she said as she gave him a kiss

"I'm good, but I just witnessed Jesse walking out on Remus when he wasn't there."

"How? I don't get it. How can that happen?"

"Remus and James are in 1997. I went to tell her and she went mad."

"Oh, they're getting the cure!"

"Yeah. Emma why are you bleeding?" he insisted

"Come with me, then I'll tell you."

She led him away from the spot where Claudia and Snape were sitting.

"Claudia, she hit me. I think she still has feelings for you." Emma explained

"She hurt you? I'll make her pay." Sirius said hotly, his temper rising quickly.

"Sirius don't. Please. Just leave her."

"But---"

"If someone stole you from me, I would probably do the same thing. Please don't do anything, for me."

"Ok, but just for you." He said and gave her a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? I'm not going to be negative about this chapter! No, I'm going to be positive. I think it was a good one!**

**Please review!**


	13. The Dursleys

**Chapter thirteen, the dursleys.**

**a/n: quick update, it's a little short but yeah. the next one will be longer i promise! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the world of Harry Potter, I only own the plot!

* * *

**

"Our appointment with the muggle doctor is first. It is at 10:30, tomorrow morning. Let's find some accommodation."

"All my relatives are dead." James said quietly, "They were killed by Voldemort."

"Mine disappeared, after the death of their neighbours they went into hiding."

"What about Lily's sister? I met her one time when we were going out the first time. Not a very nice girl, but it'll do for a week or so."

"Ok, do you think they'll let us stay?"

"They'll be too afraid to say no." James said confidently

"Let's apparate, it'll be quicker." And with a _crack!_ They were standing on the perfectly mowed lawn of Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging.

* * *

Petunia Dursley heard a rhythmic knock at her front door. When she opened it she saw a person she hoped and thought she would never see again. James Potter.

"What? How? Who?" she managed to stutter, and then passed out in shock.

"Ah, Remus help me. If her oaf of a boyfriend finds her like this he'll go crazy."

"WHAT IS ALL THIS ABOUT?" a voice boomed "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY WI—POTTER?" Vernon Dursley stomped into view; he was standing in front of James and Remus, looking very big and incredibly purple.

"Vernon, you're a lot bigger than the last time I saw you." James said without thinking

"Watch it freak."

Petunia was slowly regaining consciousness; Remus knelt at her side, while James and Vernon fought.

"Here, eat this, it'll make you feel better." He said as he handed her some chocolate.

"NO! PETUNIA, IT'S LIKELY HE'S POISONED IT!" Vernon ordered

"Excuse me, Miss. Evans. May we please stay in your wonderful home?" James said trying to be polite.

" I am no longer Evans, my surname is Dursley. Why and how are you here? And who is this?"

"I am here because I need to find something. I have used a time turner and this is my best friend Remus Lupin." James said, his temper rising.

"Well, you can leave now."

"No! We are planning on staying here." James said

"This is my home and I will not have you freaks staying here." Petunia said

"It is my understanding that you are Lily's sister. You will show us hospitality and you will let us stay." James said, pulling out his wand.

"Fine." Vernon grumbled

* * *

"Vernon, I don't want them here." she whispered, she really hated the idea of having two wizards in her home, she had just sent James' son off to Hogwarts until next summer. She was sitting in her kitchen talking to her husband about what had just happened.

"I don't either, but they have those sticks."

"Can't we steal them from them?"

"I already tried, they locked their room."

"Will we tell them what happened in '81?"

"No, because they might try to change it."

"Wouldn't that be good? The boy would be gone forever."

"The boy will be gone permanently soon, he's almost seventeen."

"Oh, ok."

* * *

The next morning James woke to the sound of an alarm beeping loudly, whoever normally lived in this room was very strange, it was eight o'clock; Way too early to be waking up. He looked up to find the alarm clock sitting next to a picture of him and Lily, smiling and waving.

"Remus." He whispered, trying to wake him "Remus! Wake up!"

"What?" he grumbled

"They have a photo of Lily and I! Whoever lives in this room must be my nephew or niece! Maybe they think I am a great uncle!"

"James, you're not married to Lily." Remus said groggily

"Not yet!" James said excitedly, "come on, get up. We have an appointment at 10:30"

"James, we have two hours!"

James was about to reply when he heard a voice at the door.

"Oi! Potter, get up and make me breakfast."

"There is no way I am making you breakfast Dursley." James said

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be at that school for freaks? Did they kick you out?"

"Aren't you supposed to be at work? Or don't you have a job?"

"I'm not old enough to have a job! I'm only seventeen."

"Who are you?" James asked, he was rather confused

"Dudley, what's wrong with you? Did you…fall down a… drain?" the voice said

"Are you Vernon's kid?"

"You're so stupid Harry. Would you shut up? Do you want me to break the door down and pound you senseless?" he shouted through the door.

James turned to Remus, "Why is everyone calling me Harry?"

* * *

**a/n: i am very positive, very happy about this chapter! hopefully my happiness will reflect on my reviews, and when i wake up in the morning my inbox will be full of them. hint hint**

**LOL! That was fun to write! I think you may know by now that i am crazy! I have been told that many times!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	14. Marvin Holmes

**Chapter fourteen, 1997**

**a/n: i'm home sick from school and i'm hoping to write and post up to chapter sixteen!**

**hope you like this chapter**

**disclaimer: not mine, only the plot.**

* * *

"James, hurry up. We have to go." Remus called 

"Ok, I'm coming." James said

"Are you going for good?" Vernon asked hopefully

"No, we will be back later." Remus said

"Damn." Vernon muttered under his breath

* * *

James and Remus walked down Privet Drive, all the houses looked exactly alike. The same brown front door, the same perfect green lawn and the same exquisite garden.

* * *

Dr. Marvin Holmes was a short man, with bright red hair and brown eyes. He had a great life. He was an excellent doctor, his daughter was a muggle-born witch attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and his annual salary was rather large.

* * *

His daily scheduleincluded waking up at 7:30 in the morning, showering and dressing, then eating his breakfast consisting of bacon,eggs and toast, he would brush his teeth then go to work. At precisely 8:50 he would arrive at work. At 9:00 he would see his first patient. The consultations with patients would range from about twenty minutes to one hour. He liked to be thorough with his research.

* * *

Today had been a strange day for him. Everything had gone as normal until 10:30 that morning. 

Two men had walked into his office; they had an appointment.

"So, James, is it? What seems to be the matter?" he asked

"Well, it's not me…"

"Oh sorry." He turned to Remus, " What seems to be the problem Remus?"

"There's no problem with me. We just need your help with something." Remus said

"Excuse me young man. But I have a waiting room full of sick patients. If you are not sick, then please leave."

"Your last name is Holmes, am I correct?" Remus said, the doctor nodded, "Do you have a daughter by the name of Georgia Holmes?" once again he nodded

"Does the name Hogwarts mean anything to you?" Remus asked, Georgia Holmes was a Ravenclaw prefect who had been in fifth year when The Marauders were in their seventh year.

"Maybe."

"Because I believe that your daughter goes to that school." Remus said

"How do you know?"

"Because I saw her name on the prefects list when I was there yesterday." He explained standing up; he knew James had his wand in his jacket pocket, just in case. "Now, please, will you help us?"

"I might be able to. What do you need?" The doctor said, he had always been a bit intimidated by his daughter's friends, but these were grown wizards, they were allowed to use magic freely.

"Now that I know you have a slight understanding of magic, I hope this will be easier. I have come here, from the year 1978, my girlfriend Lily has a disease called Tuberculosis. Back in my time we don't have a cure, not even the Healers can fix it. I was hoping you could help me get her a cure." James said

"Well, Tuberculosis is a contagious, severe, progressive disease that affects mostly the lungs but can also damage other parts of the body, such as the brain or the spine. It is one of the leading causes of death from one disease and it kills more than three million people a year. It is a disease caused by bacteria, which can be made by contaminated food. There are a few drugs, which can treat and possibly cure the disease. They are Isoniazid,rifampin, ethambutol, streptomycin, and pyrazinamide.If they are not taken correctly then the bacteria will become resistant to them."

"So can you give us any of these medications?" James asked hopefully

"Well, it's complicated. I would love to help you, but if I don't actually see the patient then I cannot treat her. If I was to just hand over some medication and if I was found out, which I would be, I would have my license revoked. I am truly sorry though." He said

"Please, can't you make an exception?" James pleaded

"No, I refuse to lose my license." He said firmly, "Now, please leave, I have another appointment I need to prepare for."

Remus hesitantly got out of his seat as James stomped out the door in fury.

"Who does he think he is? 'I refuse to lose my license.'" James mimicked Dr. Holmes. "He should help us. It's Lily, I can't go home without something to help her with."

"James, don't let your temper rise, he didn't want to break the law."

"Can we steal it from him?"

"No James, that is also against the law."

"This is so unfair. I have to help Lily!" he whined

"You can! We still have to see that healer."

"Oh yeah!" James said happily.

* * *

**A/N: hope you liked that chapter, now i hope you have fun reviewing. hint hint LOL!**


	15. A Healer who heals

**Chapter fifteen, 1997**

**a/n: hope you like this chapter, i'm not sure about it. it's a bit short! **

**i love my reviewers. **

**disclaimer: and then the author came down off her cloud and made a statement for the media, it consisted of two words.**

**"not mine."**

* * *

"The healer lives at number 13 Lardan Place, and her name is Genika Hangart." Remus said, reading off a piece of paper. "We should apparate." 

James nodded as they turned into an alley, to see a very big man punching a little boy. "Oi!" he yelled as he realised the big man was actually Dudley Dursley, the boy who had been yelling at him earlier. "Dursley, let that boy go now!"

"Or what? You'll tell my parents."

"Dudley you know I can do a lot worse than that." He said

"You can't, you're not over seventeen. You're supposed to be at that school."

"I am over seventeen and I don't go to that school, I told you that." He said in an unkind tone, James wasn't about to let Dudley hurt a young boy.

"Why? Did they expel you?"

"No, I finished ages ago. I already told you that. Now let him go."

Dudley released the boy, James watched him scamper away like a mouse.

"Who are you anyway?" Dudley sneered

"James Potter. You know that, geez how dumb can you get?

"James Potter? You're Harry's dad? You can't be, you're dead!" Dudley said quietly getting more afraid by the minute.

"What? Who's Harry?" James was getting frustrated

"The boy, your kid, you were blown up. How are you here?"

"Just, shut up and go home." James shouted.

Dudley ran off, just like the little boy had done

"And don't you dare hurt anyone else!" he called after him. "Ok, let's go."

They apparated to the address of the healer, it was a grungy old cottage and the garden was overgrown. They walked up the old, eroded cobblestone path and knocked on the door.

A thin old witch with scraggly grey hair answered, "Yes?" she asked politely

"Genika Hangart?" James asked

"Yes, that's me."

"You're a healer, am I correct?" he continued

"Yes."

"And you are a friend of Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yes. He is a wonderful man."

"Yes, he is." James said. "May we come in?"

"Why, of course, I just put a pot of tea on." She said as she led them into the house.

She poured three mugs of tea and set them on the table

"My name is James Potter and this is…"

"James Potter? How did you… when did you… a time turner?"

"Yes, and this is Remus Lupin."

"Ah, Remus how is your mother?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't spoken to her since she disappeared." Remus said and took a sip of his tea.

"Well I saw her the other day when I was playing bridge."

"Oh, well, we have come about another matter." Remus said, "James' girlfriend Lily, has a disease called Tuberculosis. She is very unwell, healers back in our time cannot help us and neither can muggle doctors. We were wondering if you could help us?"

"Well, I may be able to help." She smiled, her kind blue eyes shone, "The healers of England have come up with a new method of healing, it will take about a month but it will prolong her life and she will be restored to full strength."

"That is wonderful, thank you so much!" James jumped out of his seat and hugged the old woman.

"But how am I going to heal her when she is in 1978?"

"Can you come with us back to our time?" James said

"I'm sure that can be arranged." Genika smiled again. "Can you give me a day or two, I just need to let my children know what is happening. I might go and see my husband while I am there; he died in 1982. I imagine he will be quite surprised. "

"Ok, we will come and pick you up on Tuesday, at around eleven o'clock." Remus said

"Twelve. I need sleep." James said

When they left Mrs. Hangart's house James walked with a skip in his step. He was ecstatic about having this healer come back to 1978 with them! His Lily would survive!

* * *

**a/n: sorry about my crazy little disclaimer, that's just who i am. i am crazy!**

**when you're sick and bored and there isn't much to do. you can update your stories! and that is what i'm doing! **

**I think I'll have chapter sixteen up later today!**

**Ciao!**


	16. His son

**Chapter sixteen**

**a/n: enjoy. **

**luv u reviewers**

**disclaimer: not mine.**

* * *

One day later James was sitting in his room at the Dursley's, when he found a book; it was called '_Quidditch through the Ages._' James wondered why the Dursley's had a book about quidditch; maybe a witch or a wizard lived here. He opened the cover to find a name written neatly in ink. _Harry Potter._

"There's that name again, I bet he's my son." James wondered aloud

"What?" Remus asked

"Oh nothing." First there was the photo of him and Lilt, then this book. Why would James' son live with the Dursleys? That's when it hit him, he remembered the day before when they were in the alley, what Dudley had said. _"The boy, your kid, you were blown up. How are you here?"_

James hadn't really listened to that comment; he had been blown up? And his son was living with the Dursleys? That would mean that Lily had also been blown up. James felt like his whole world was crashing down. He had to see Dumbledore, he didn't understand.

* * *

Lily had been having a peaceful sleep until an unpleasant nightmare entered:

_Lily cooed at the little baby, he was so cute; he had dark messy hair, it was almost black; and he had beautiful emerald eyes, just like Lily's. The child started to laugh. She heard a male voice yell frantically _

"_Lily, it's him, I'll hold him off; take Harry and run!" _

_She grabbed her baby and her wand but before she knew it, there was another man in the room, he had a dark cloak on and a hood covered his head. _

"_Please, leave my baby, kill me instead. Please!" she begged him,_

_He pulled out a wand and looked at her, he laughed a small, evil laugh and then hissed those two lethal words. " Avada Kedavra" _

_Lily saw a blinding green light and then screamed Harry's name before all she saw was darkness; Lily knew she was dead.

* * *

_

She sat up, her heart pounding, she was drenched in sweat, she didn't feel as good as she had earlier that morning, she didn't want to go to sleep, and she hated feeling all yucky and sweaty. She wanted a shower, but Jen wasn't there, and Sirius wasn't there. She looked at her alarm clock; it was 1:27am. She turned on the lights and tiptoed into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and stepped in.

Lily had just finished washing her hair, she got out of the shower, put her clothes on, she started having a coughing fit; she felt blood come up as she coughed. She felt very dizzy and faint. Lily collapsed, right there on the bathroom floor

* * *

"James, what brings you to my office today? Genika told me you were leaving tomorrow."

"I'm not. I need you to explain something to me."

"Yes, it depends what it is." Dumbledore said cautiously

"I have figured out that I have a son named Harry, and I think Lily is his mother. But Dudley Dursley said I had been blown up."

"Ah, yes. I was hoping this wouldn't happen. But I think you have the right to know. 17 years ago, you had a son named Harry. He was a very special boy, there was a prophecy, and basically it said that when Voldemort returned, Harry was the Chosen one, who was destined to kill him. Neither can live while the other survives. Voldemort thought that he could take the easy road out. So when Harry was one year old, he came to Godric's Hollow, and he." Dumbledore paused, James realised what he was about to say and he finished the sentence for him.

"He killed me and Lily." He was in shock. "What about Harry? He lived right?"

"Yes, he escaped, with nothing but a lightning bolt scar. He went to live with the Dursleys, and that is where he has been every year until he was eleven, then he came to Hogwarts and only went back there for the holidays. But James, I have had doubts about the way they have treated him over the years. Your son is a remarkable young man."

* * *

James sat in silence for a while, no one spoke, Dumbledores phoenix let out the occasional squawk.

"Can I see him?" he said weakly, Dumbledore nodded.

"Come with me."

* * *

They walked along a corridor, until they reached the long winding staircase that led down to the dungeons. "Wait here James." Dumbledore walked into the room and then came back out, with a familiar person.

"Snape." James hissed,

"Potter?" Snape asked in shock

"Yes, that's right. I'm back from the dead." James said

"James used a time turner to come here for special purposes Severus. He would like to speak to his son." Dumbledore explained

"Very well." Snape said coldly and walked back down into the dungeons.

* * *

******a/n: hope you liked it!**

**review!**

**luv pinocchio**


	17. Is she ok?

**Chapter seventeen.**

**a/n: i'm still at home sick, this is the fourth chapter i've posted today.**

**hope u like it.**

**disclaimer: not mine**

* * *

Jen opened the front door to Lily's house, it was seven o'clock in the morning, but she wanted to check on Lily before she went to work. She put her keys on the hall table. 

"Lily? Are you here?" she called

No answer

"Lily?"  
No answer. Jen panicked, she walked towards the bedroom. Lily wasn't there.

* * *

She frantically searched the rest of the house; she didn't find Lily. She came to the last room. The bathroom. She slowly pushed the door open; there she was. Lily, lying there unconscious on the cold tiled floor. There was crimson blood on the bath mat. She was dressed but her hair was still wet. For a minute Jen just stood there and looked at her, she was so frail and sickly.

* * *

"Oh my god Lily!" she shouted "Lily please wake up!" she checked her pulse, it was there, but it was very slow. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Lily "Wingardium Leviosa." Lily's body floated up into the air, Jen guided it along the hallway back to her bedroom and slowly placed her on the bed. 

"Wakiri Ospatish." She said, pointing her wand at Lily once again. Lily's eyes shot open. She looked left to right.

"How did I get in here?" she asked

"I think you collapsed in the bathroom. I levitated you and brought you in here. I didn't want to revive you with magic, because you know the side effects. But I had to, you wouldn't wake, I'm so glad that…"

"Jen, stop ranting." She whispered, "I want to sleep. Is James back yet?"

"No, he'll be home soon, and he'll bring you some medication." She reassured her. Jen wasn't actually sure whether James would be able to find a cure, but she knew he would do literally anything to save Lily. Before she left Lily alone, she took one last look at her. She was already asleep.

* * *

James braced himself for what was about to happen, he was very nervous. 

He was going to meet his seventeen-year-old son for the first time. Snape walked up the stairs right behind him was a tall, thin teenager. He had jet black hair just like James, but his eyes were a brilliant emerald green, they were definitely the same as Lily's, he had round glasses covering them.

He looked up at Dumbledore, then he turned his head and his eyes met James'.

"Dad?"

"Harry?"

"Professor Dumbledore, is it really…" but he stopped when he saw Dumbledore nod. He ran to James and embraced him in a tight hug.

"How did you come back?"

"I came with a time turner, I'll explain it all later." James said, he wasn't sure how to act.

"But you only look about my age."

"I am eighteen."

"I can't believe it. Where's Mum?"

"In 1978. She couldn't come."

"Why are you here? How long for?"

"I'm here to get something, and I'm going home tomorrow." James said regretfully.

"Tomorrow? That's unfair, no you have to stay longer! Professor Dumbledore!" Harry said, hoping that Dumbledore could make him stay longer.

"Harry, your father must leave tomorrow, otherwise history could change, your mother needs him at this time." Dumbledore said kindly "But you have all the rest of the day to catch up with him, I will have the house-elves bring your dinner to your dorm at seven o'clock."

"But I have two more lessons."

"I'm sure you can have the rest of the day off, your friends can collect your homework for you."

"Thank-you so much sir." Harry said.

* * *

James and Harry spent the rest of the day talking; they spoke about Harry's life before Hogwarts, Harry's life at Hogwarts, James' life at Hogwarts and James' after Hogwarts. 

Jamesdecided not to tell him about his mother's disease, he didn't want to upset him when they had so little time to get to know each other.

* * *

Lily slept for that entire day, after her passing out she was very tired, and she didn't feel as well as she had the previous day. 

When she woke she felt very hungry, so she walked into her kitchen and crunched on an apple. She found a note from Sirius, which meant he had checked in on her, the note said:

_Hey Lily, _

_It's 3:00pm, I'm going to go and do your grocery shopping, I should be back at five. Don't worry; James will be back soon. I hope you are feeling better; Jen called me and told me what happened. You know you aren't supposed to shower or do anything when one of us isn't here. At least you're okay. I left my owl at your house, she's probably on the couch, if anything happens she's going to come and find me or Jen._

_From Sirius._

She smiled; he was very brotherly, it was a good idea of his to get his owl to do that. She couldn't wait until James arrived home. She tried to clean up the house a bit, but it was very hard, because of her illness, she got tired easily.

* * *

**a/n: what did you think? hope you liked it!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**please.**


	18. Returning Home

**Chapter eighteen.**

**a/n: fifth chapter up today, still sick. hope you like it! I don't know if I'll be putting any more up.

* * *

**

"Let's go Remus! Now!" James whined, he had been awake for hours, he was so excited about seeing Lily and having Genika heal her.

Remus groaned, while James was at Hogwarts the day before he was constantly pestered by Arabella Fig; asking him questions about Lily and James. It was rather tiring.

"Remus! Now!"

"Fine, I'm awake." Remus said as he sat up, "Wait, we're not picking up Genika until twelve o'clock."

"Yes, exactly. It's eleven! Here's your breakfast. Eat up and eat fast!" James said pushing a plate of food under his face.

"Ok, I'll get up!" He sighed; he got out of his sleeping bag (he was sleeping on the floor whereas James had Harry's bed)

* * *

At 11:25am Remus and James were both finally ready, they were washed, dressed and had eaten. James walked out while Remus thanked the Dursleys. Then James stormed back into the house, and grabbed Vernon.

"By the way, if you ever treat my son badly, I will find out, then I will come and hunt you down and kill you. Do you understand me?" he threatened him.

Vernon just whimpered and nodded.

"That was fun!" James said

"How will you find out?"

James pulled a mirror out of his pocket; "I hope this works in time difference. But if he treats him badly, I swear I will avada his ass."

* * *

It was a mirror that when used, the owners of the two mirrors would be able to talk through them. Remus decided to change the subject; somehow he thought that James getting all worked up would be bad for time travel.

"Let's go and collect Genika." He said

"Yes, Genika the lifesaver!" James shouted gleefully

"Boys! Are we all ready?" Genika said, she was very excited about going back in time. She had a large suitcase with her.

"Yes, we are!" James said, "Can we apparate to Hogwarts? I want to say goodbye to my son."

"No, don't you remember, you can't apparate or disapparate into or out of Hogwarts, we'll go to Hogsmeade first."Remus said

Genika attempted to lift her case but she was an old woman and it was a heavy case. Remus saw her struggling and offered to carry it for her. He shrunk it and placed it in his pocket.

* * *

The three apparated to Hogsmeade with a _Crack!_ Then they walked from there to Hogwarts. They entered Dumbledore's office; it was a Saturday so James knew Harry wouldn't be in class.

"Excuse me sir, but I need to say goodbye to Harry." James said, "I'll be back in about ten minutes."

"He'll be in Gryffindor Tower, the password is Helus Stock."

* * *

James nodded then rushed out the door and hurried towards the Gryffindor Tower. He got through the portrait hole and saw Harry sitting in a big green armchair in an empty common room.

"Harry!" he called breathlessly

"Dad!"

"Harry, I'm about to go home, I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Dad, will you come back with mum?"

"I don't know, maybe. But you've got your mirror, right?"

"Yes."

"I'll get Lily to talk to you soon."

"Thanks Dad."

"I'll miss you kiddo."

"Kiddo?"

"Hey, I'm new to this whole 'dad' thing, or would you prefer sonny boy."

"Neither." Harry laughed, "I'll miss you too Dad."

James pulled him into a hug. "I'm so proud of you." Though he had only met Harry the day before he felt like he was saying good-bye to a best friend he had known for a lifetime.

* * *

James walked back into Dumbledore's office with a solemn face.

"Come on now James." Dumbledore said kindly "You knew you would have to say goodbye eventually."

"Yeah, but I'm not going to get to see my son grow up." He complained

"I know James, but at least you can talk to him. I know you gave him the mirror." Dumbledore continued in the same gentle tone.

"Ok, let's go." James gave in. He took out the time turner and put the chain around himself, Remus and Genika. He turned it fifteen times in a backwards direction. Then they felt themselves whirring backwards through time.

James watched Dumbledore's wrinkles disappear and his hair grow less grey and even more auburn.

* * *

Suddenly the whirring stopped. The room stood still.

"Has it stopped?" Genika asked, looking a little bit shaken by the whole experience.

"Yes, we're home." James said, "Come on, let's go find Lily."

"James, Mrs. Hangart has just traveled through time. I think she would probably like to sit down and have a cup of tea." Dumbledore said

"I wouldn't mind that, thank-you very much Albus." She said politely.

When they had finally finished drinking their tea and once they had had a lengthy conversation, Genika was finally ready to leave.

"Ok, boys. Show me the way to Lily's house." She instructed them.

* * *

**a/n: hope you like it, please please please please review!**


	19. The Healing Process

**Chapter nineteen**

**a/n: well, what do you know, i did update again, but it is a bit short!**

**luv my reviewers! you're all gorgeous!**

**Oh I'm sad, this fic is almost finished, i've loved writing it! i'll be sad when it's over. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friends; emma, jesse and claudia!**

**disclaimer: not mine

* * *

**

Lily heard two knocks at her door. _I'll bet it's Sirius or Jen._ She thought

She got up off the couch and slowly walked towards the door, she pulled it open.

"James!" she flung her arms around him. "I missed you so much." She sobbed

"I missed you too Lils." He said happily "Lily, this is Mrs. Genika Hangart, the woman who is going to heal you!"

"Really? Oh, thank-you so much!" Lily said

"Well, it's no problem. But I hope you understand that once I have done the healing it should be about a month before you will be back to full health. You will be unable to fly or apparate during that time." Genika said

"I understand completely." Lily said happily

"Great! Let's get the healing underway!" James said

"James, don't rush Mrs. Hangart. Let her get comfortable first." Lily said politely "Would you like to stay here until you go home?"

"No, but thank-you. I am planning on staying with my husband. I am ready to heal you now, if you like."

"Ok. Where?"  
"Maybe you should lie down."

The four people walked into Lily's bedroom, she lay down on the bed.

* * *

"Are you comfortable?" Genika asked; Lily nodded. "Ok, let's start the healing process. Genika raised her hand just above Lily's stomach, then she chanted these words; _' Sikara Akara Healus Norus, Sikara Akara Healus Norus…' _over and over again, a white light shone from Genika's hands. Lily closed her eyes as her body lifted about three feet off the bed.

Lily floated there for about ten minutes, Genika kept her hands above her and the white light kept shining.

Then Lily slowly floated back down and gently landed on the bed. Genika looked completely drained of all her energy.

* * *

"She should be alright now, she's just sleeping, and she will probably do a lot of sleeping in the next week or so. She will need plenty of fluids and someone should be here at all times in case she has a relapse. If there are any problems, feel free to owl me. I will leave my address here."

"Thank you so much. I know we've said this many time but you don't know how much this means to us!" James said excitedly, Lily was ok. She would be fine, no more tuberculosis. Then James hugged her, he was so grateful.

"You're very welcome, I am just happy to help. But I do need to go now." She scribbled an address on a piece of paper and walked out the front door, James heard her apologize to someone on her way down the path outside Lily's house. That's when Jen walked in. She saw Remus and grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. And then he did something that shocked everyone; he kissed her. When they were finished she spoke, "Was that the healer?"

"Yes, she just healed Lils, but she's asleep. It will take awhile before she's back to full health though." James explained

"At least she's healed." She said

"So Remus, you and Jen, when did that happen?" he asked

"Just now." Jen smiled as she slipped her arm around his waist.

James laughed, "I'm going to send Sirius a letter, his owl is watching TV."

"An owl watching TV?" Jen said, "Now that's something you don't see everyday."

"He's crazy, like Sirius." Remus joked.

* * *

Two hours after James sent the letter Sirius walked through the front door with his arm around Emma.

"It's like a reunion!" Jen said happily.

"And when did you two happen?" James said looking at Emma and Sirius with a grin on his face.

"About a week after we broke up." Emma said.

"Great! Everyone has someone! Lily is getting better! Everything if good in the world once more!" James shouted

"James, ssh! You don't want to wake Lily!" Remus reminded him

"Oh yeah, let's celebrate." James said

"Let's crack open a bottle of Fire Whiskey!" Sirius said.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea, Sirius will probably get drunk." Remus said

"I'm already drunk!"

"Well, you'll get even more drunk and you'll start calling everyone bitch."

"What ya talking 'bout, bitch."

* * *

**a/n: hope you liked it! review!**


	20. The End

**Chapter twenty.**

**a/n: This is alll so sad, it's finished, finite, finito, the end. Excuse me while I cry a little. **

**I luv all my reviewees, haha that's funny, reviewees.**

**I think I'm gonna write a proper disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I hereby state that the characters in this story do not belong to me, they belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling. The only thing in this story that belongs to me is the plot.

* * *

Over the next three weeks Lily slowly gained health and strength. She felt better everyday; she had only coughed up blood twice, and that was in the first week. **

She knew she had one more week until she would be completely back to normal, and she was very excited. She wanted to go back to work. Hopefully her boss would be lenient on her about all the time off she'd had.

She had gone out with James a few times, he was ever so cautious, making sure she was content and comfortable the whole time. She had gone to a picnic in Langston Park with Remus, Jen, Sirius, Emma and James. Peter didn't come; he had been very busy for the last few months.

She was going out to dinner with James tonight, she knew he was the one. He always took care of her, she thought he would always be there; he made her feel safe when she was in his arms. She now knew, that he was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

* * *

James was feeling great. He had no worries, apart from the fact that he was to be killed in three years by a crazy killing psychopath; he couldn't let Lily be murdered. Then he started to think, _' If I marry Lily, I will be giving her a death sentence. I can't do that to her. Now that I know what is to happen, maybe I can change it! Now I am having regrets about all of this. I can't let Lily die.'_

His mind went back and forth, back and forth, yo-yoing over a decision, about what to do.

He decided to end things with Lily. As hard as it would be to leave her, it would be even harder to sentence her to death.

* * *

Sirius felt like he was on top of the world, so many good things were happening, after years of torture living with his real family, things were finally looking up. He had been going out with Emma for almost two months, his best friend and his 'little sister' had finally gotten back together and his 'little sister' was quickly recovering from an almost fatal disease. 

The way he felt about Emma he had never felt about anyone before. He wanted to take things slowly, she wasn't like his other girlfriends, most of them were complete bimbos. Emma actually had some brains. She was training to be and Auror, just like him.

* * *

He knocked on the door, and waited patiently for the answer. Lily answered, and a look of pure happiness spread across her face, she kissed him lightly on the lips. 

"Hello Lily." He said glumly

"James, what is wrong? Why are you unhappy?" she questioned him

"We need to talk." He said

"James, why are you being so serious?" she smiled; it wasn't often that James frowned.

"Lils, I can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean?" her smile broke, her lips creased into a frown.

"I can't be with you." He said the words bitterly, as if they were pure venom.

"What? Why?" she said, her voice broke slightly, "Are you ending this?"

"Yes." He said, after a long pause he continued, "I can't do this to you."

"Do what to me? James give me a reason!" she said loudly, a tear ran down her cheek, she brushed it away and looked up at him with sad emerald eyes.

"Lily, I have to go." He said, feeling guiltier than ever.

He hated himself for causing her pain, even though he thought he was saving her. He walked out into the rain and closed the door behind him. Lily flung it open and ran after him, she grabbed him, tears streaming down her face.

"James, no!" she shouted, "I can't let you do this without telling me why! I know there is a reason; you're hiding it from me! Why would you go to the future just to save me and then come back and break up with me? I may as well have not been healed, this pain will kill me anyway, and if it doesn't, I'll kill myself," she sobbed.

"Lily please." He said, his voice starting to quiver, "please don't make this any harder than it already is."

"Why won't you tell me?" she screamed.

"Lily, I love you, but I can't stay with you, it wouldn't be fair, I can't do it to you."

"James Potter don't you dare say you love me, if you love me then why are you leaving me?" she hissed venomously,

"I can't sentence you to death! I won't do it!"

"What do you mean?" Lily's voice became quieter.

"I shouldn't have said that."

"James, don't leave me in the dark, I need you. You have to tell me."

"I can't."

"James, please."

He weakened, he didn't want to tell her, but he knew he would have to.

"Ok." They sat down on the lawn in front of Lily's house. He held onto her hand tightly, he never wanted to let go. It was still raining, but Lily didn't care, she wanted to know why the man she loved most was leaving her.

They sat quietly for a while, and then he spoke.

He told her the whole story, how he entered 1997 in the Shrieking Shack, and how he met the future Dursleys, how he kept hearing about Harry. Then how Dumbledore had told him about his death and his son and the prophecy.

Then he finished with; "… I love you Lily, but I cannot condemn you to death. I won't. If I can change time and save you, I will."

"James. Why do you have to be so noble? As I said to Jen; it's inevitable, the one thing we can't prevent is death." She said, another tear forming in her eye," she took his other hand, then she whispered "Please, don't leave me."

He looked at her; her eyes were full of sadness and hope. He kissed her softly on the lips, and then she deepened the kiss. James pulled away and turned his head.

"I don't want you to die." He said quietly, avoiding her gaze

"James, I would rather die than live without you."

That sentence seemed to convince him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered

"For what?" she asked

"Falling for you. Then condemning you."

"It's not your fault."

"I love you Lily."

"I love you too James, but please, don't leave me."

* * *

"So, when are we going to have our first 'official' date?" Jen asked; she had recently become the girlfriend of Remus Lupin, a man whom she had had a crush on for quite a while. 

"I don't know, when are you free?" Remus asked

"Whenever. I am always free, except Monday, Wednesday and Friday. I work those days, until six. But after six, I'm all yours." Jen said happily.

"Well then, is next Thursday at seven o'clock okay for you?"

"That is fine! I'll see you then, Remmy." She laughed

"Jen." He said, "Never call me that again."

"I was only joking." She laughed; the last three weeks had been hectic for them, so they were unable to have a proper date. Remus had been in France, visiting his little sister, Kelly; who was in a hospital similar to St. Mungos. She was being treated for a Phlinkypep bite; a Phlinkypep was a vicious little creature whose venom penetrates a witch or wizards brain and eventually sends them mad. Kelly's case wasn't as serious as some, but she was facing a lifetime of madness.

* * *

Lily and James were sitting in a restaurant, the Blue Moon, where it all started. Lily was looking radiant, in a beautiful emerald dress that brought out her eyes. The dress was flowy, and went down to the ground. She was wearing a beautiful pearl necklace with earrings to match. Her hair was tied in a bun, with soft curls falling in her face. 

James wore black formal pants and a white shirt unbuttoned at the top and a black formal jacket. He too looked great.

After they had finished their meal they left the restaurant and walked through Langston Park, hand in hand. They stopped at the fountain. He took her other hand, and before she knew it, she was in France, standing on the Eiffel Tower. James had apparated them both here. She looked out across the city. It was all lit up.

"James, it's all beautiful. Tonight has been completely wonderful"

"Lily, I have something to ask you." James said nervously,

"Yes?"

" I have known you for almost eight years now. And In that time a have come to love you very much, and I hope these feelings are returned." Lily nodded; he smiled. "I want you to know, that I would do anything for you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you with all my heart." Then, he got down on one knee and pulled out a ring box, "Lily, will you marry me?" James opened the box to reveal a gold ring; it had a sapphire with four diamonds around it, two on each side of the blue gem.

"Oh James! I will! I will!" she cried happily, James got up off his knees and wrapped his arms around her, he only let her go to slide the ring on to her finger, then he kissed her passionately.

It couldn't have been a more perfect night.

"James, it's a gorgeous ring. Thank-you so much."

"Look at the inscription."

Lily took off the ring and looked at the inside of it. The writing read: _Until the end. LE+JP, _She smiled and placed the ring back on her finger.

"I have one more surprise for you." He grinned; he shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out something shiny. It was a mirror. He showed it to her. She laughed, "James, it's just a mirror."

"No, it's not Lily, it's much more than that. Speak into it."

"What? Why?" she smiled

"Just say something, please."

"Ok then, um, what do you want me to say?"

"Anything."

Lily looked into the mirror, a face appeared, the person looked exactly like James, except he had bright green eyes.

"Hello?" she said

"Mum?" the voice replied.

**The End.

* * *

**

**A/N: Oh, I'm happy and sad at the same time! If anyone didn't realise, the person in the mirror was Harry. You'd be pretty silly not to understand that. :) **

**Are you all going to miss me and my crazy a/n's and disclaimers? I think you will!**

**I might write a sequel! Give me ideas in a review!**

**I love you all! My gorgeous reviewers! I hope you all read andreview the sequel, when I finally figure out what will happen in it.**

**Maybe I'll tell you a secret, My name is Ellie, shh, don't tell anyone.**

**TTFN**

**Bye bye for now but not for long!**

**Ciao.**

**A bientot**

**See ya.**

**From Pinocchio.**


	21. Final Author's Note

**Final author's note.**

**My cheesy little last a/n:**

**To all my reviewers, thanks so much, you guys gave me lots of ideas, I love all of my reviews! I'll keep them forever.**

**Thanks to all these people who gave signed reviews:**

**beachbabe12 **– special mention cos' she is the character of Emma and she is one of my besties.

**Serena Gemini, & Jessa Faerie** – you guys are great! You reviewed almost every chapter!

**and to:**

sexyteleguchica,IAMSOAP, pink luvin goddess, -Lacus Serenity-, Torri-Chiobie, Lilyjamesandharrypotter, GinevraTheJediElf, purtyinpink71121, Zarroc, obsessivescottishdemocrat, Dave the L's gal, ljaybrad, Hotkat144, EvilKidSonicGurl, TrudyIsaDork, Isane-glitzy-gurl, BoOkWoRmOf2005, MiKaYgIrL, sltfpixie323, tigger09, JAMES' FREAK, rockergurll3, Smitten By Marauders, Piella, Supergirl0026, Avada88, forty-two dreams, midnightzrain, MegHarts, Emerald-Mistress, monster-post, starlover88, NJ Macreiley the Helpless Romantic, Trouble Finds me, Holla-BOO, BookGoddess-Cat, sophiawin, Susan Rose Potter, Kermit Turtle, VictoriaElisa, glitterglow, cheer4cheesecake, THEJUDGE.JUDGEJUDY1070, funkysirius, Jinxeh, Cesca Marie, irish pirates, wizbey, ItchKing of Angmar, hermionebabe06, MissNobody, lily-potter-wannabe, maraudergirl7, silverpheonix2, and Miss Kylee.

**Woah, that took me awhile to type all of them: if you're pen name is above, you rock! Now the anonymous reviewers! **

**Anonymous reviewers: **

Thepoweroflove, Catherine, the jo jo's, and anyone else who gave me anonymous reviews.

**All the anonymous people rock!**

**Let's just say that everyone who reviewed this story rocks!**

**ATTENTION: I have written a sequel, it has been published on this site, it is called 'Hazel Eyes.' corny title i know. Anyways, if you have ideas as to what should happen please email me at **

**PEOPLE I NEED IDEAS!**

**TTFN, luv pinocchio**


End file.
